


Bucky the Smitten Barista Goes on a Date!

by nekomas_heart



Series: College Cuties and Coffee [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Starbucks AU, Steve is a blushing woob but he's bold, Still covered in fluff, disturbing the peace at a lovely little shop, idk how to tag bye, public makeout session my goodness boys cool it, rating is mature but it's not quite explicit just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomas_heart/pseuds/nekomas_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky is a little shit, Steve is an ‘eager slut’, and Natasha saves them both from a public indecency lawsuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky the Smitten Barista Goes on a Date!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Bucky the Smitten Barista. I'm gonna shove this in a series, and hopefully everyone who read the first one finds this. 
> 
> It's a little longer than part one, which is a miracle for me as someone who was too nervous to start writing again in the first place. 
> 
> Also I apologize for... everything. I'm sorry if it's bad. If Steve is a Blushing Virgin, I'm a literal nun, so... I rated it mature because there's a lil somethin in here, but don't be let down if they don't get nude (that's later).
> 
> Expect a part three!! I'm starting that tomorrow :)

~~Natasha practically squealed.~~ Well, Steve would say she squealed. Natasha would vehemently deny it and threaten to kill him.   
  
Natasha made a  _noise of excitement_  and bounced on her toes, violently shaking his shoulders.   
  
“Nat…” Warned Steve, his voice a groan. “Natasha!” She quit jumping, but it took her a moment to pry her hands off of him.   
  
“Sorry, sorry! I’m just so excited I don’t have to watch you mope through life anymore!”   
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Steve sighed. “You know, I’m never sure if you’re trying to encourage me or make me feel like shit.”   
  
“It’s both usually.” She shrugged. “So… details?” Natasha picked up his textbook from where she’d been sitting and took him by the hand, pulling him toward their apartment until he kept up with her pace on his own.   
  
“I don’t… know actually?” She frowned. “He just told me to meet him back there at seven!” He explained quickly before she decided she wanted to punch his shoulder or something equally typical of Natasha.   
  
Her expression twisted into one of displeasure. “I hope he isn’t going to take you on a date to Starbucks. Especially the one where he works.”   
  
“Cool it, Nat. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”  
  
“Yeah, and you don’t. If I don’t get you showered in the next,” she checked the time on her phone, “half hour, we won’t have enough time to pick out your outfit.”   
  
“It’s just after 3:30.”  
  
“My point exactly.”   
  
He shoved her just roughly enough to throw off her balance and took off running toward their apartment, Natasha running after him and shouting obscenities in a way that one could really only get away with while on a university campus.   
  
  
  
Steve showed up to Starbucks at 6:55 —  _You want to be early, but you don’t want to look like an eager slut_ , she’d informed him earlier. He leaned against the brick exterior of the building and all of a sudden felt pretentious in his grey cardigan, despite the fact that it may have been his favourite article of clothing. He wondered briefly if his black leather shoes made him look like an old man.   
  
Just as he was leaning his head back to look at the heavens and swear at himself for existing, the door swung open and out walked Bucky, his apron draped over his shoulder and looking like he was nearly dead to the world. However, his eyes lit up upon seeing Steve waiting, and he all but waltzed over to peck Steve’s lips.  
  
“Hey!” He greeted softly, and Steve took note that kissing was going to be a thing now. A thing that he quickly decided was Just Swell. He leaned in for another, exhilarated and terrified at himself all at once, and the other man was happy to oblige.   
  
“What do you wanna do?” Bucky asked, placing his tattooed hand against the wall just over Steve’s shoulder. The blond glanced over at it and quickly took in their proximity. He willed himself not to blush like an idiot.   
  
“O-Oh, well,” He cleared his throat and coughed at the same time and nearly had himself choking. “I-I just… didn’t you have plans? Already?” He stammered. Bucky chuckled, maybe at Steve’s nervous behaviour, maybe at the idea that he would have made plans.   
  
“I just got off work, if you couldn’t tell. You’re the one who seemed so eager to go on a date.”   
  
Steve’s chest tightened. Did he seem like an eager slut? Bucky didn’t even want to go out with him. This is why Steve didn’t bother dating in high school. This was a joke.   
  
“Relax.” Bucky cooed, dragging his hand down the wall to squeeze Steve’s shoulder. “You look like I just told you I didn’t want to be here.”   
  
“God, sorry. I know. I’m a fuckin’…” Steve trailed off. What the hell was he anyway? Blushing virgin. Anxiety-ridden late-teenage disaster. “I’m a fuckin’ meatball.”   
  
Bucky laughed loudly, a group of girls turning to look their way in disdain at the sound. He turned to glare at them, and then turned his attention back to Steve, mischief dancing over his features. Steve wet his lips and averted his eyes, combating the dryness of his mouth and sweatiness of his palms. Bucky was invading all sorts of Steve’s Personal Space Laws, but Steve thought maybe it’d be nice if he got even closer.   
  
“Well, Meatball,” Bucky said after a beat, his voice almost a whisper. “Wanna go have some fun? I just got an idea.”   
  
Steve nodded, almost — no, definitely — disappointed when Bucky backed away from him so they could leave. They walked silently past 4 boarded up ex-frat houses covered in spray-painted dicks, the noise of traffic and other students filling the air. Steve wasn’t one for small talk, but he did want to break the ice. The silence was making him feel even more nervous. He didn’t want to seem boring by not talking, but then he didn’t want to be annoying and talk too much.   
  
“Not a whole lot to do on a Tuesday night, huh?” Bucky questioned, as if on cue. Steve looked over to him, but he kept talking before Steve could answer. “But the student centre is always open.”   
  
“Yeah.” Confirmed Steve. The student centre  _is_  always open, and most of the shops inside are open well into the night. “Is that where we’re going?”  
  
Bucky nodded, and silence returned, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Steve’s nerves had been dying away by the second, and Bucky didn’t seem to be appalled by him yet. Bucky shivered in the mid October air. His uniform shirt looked thin, and because the weather had been so unseasonably warm, Steve didn’t blame him for not bringing a jacket to work. He almost considered offering Bucky his cardigan, but they were close enough to their destination that he decided against it.   
  
Bucky held the door for Steve when they arrived, and despite his best efforts, Steve felt his cheeks warm at the gesture. “So, Meatball?” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s neck affectionately as they walked down the path that led to the mini market and university shop. He was a toucher, and Steve was all for it; he walked closer to Bucky and leaned into the half-embrace.   
  
The nickname needed some work though. “Please don’t call me meatball!” He laughed.   
  
“How about Stevie?” Bucky turned to look at Steve for approval. “I like Stevie.” He added.   
  
“I like Stevie, too.” Bucky grinned, a genuine smile rather than his heart attack inducing smirk. Steve’s nerves were gone, long replaced by excited butterflies that threatened to burst from his chest if Bucky kept smiling at him like that.   
  
“Then Stevie, how do you feel about some modelling?” Bucky asked, raising his left arm, the tattooed arm that held lots of Steve’s interest, to point in the direction of the university shop.   
  
“Some modelling?” Steve stopped walking, puzzled. Bucky slid his arm from around Steve’s shoulder and took his hand, leading him into the store.   
  
“I’ll show you. Just come on!”   
  
Because it was just after 7:30, not many people who weren’t being paid to be there were in the shop. Bucky dragged Steve over to the electronics section, and Steve anxiously eyed all of the expensive Apple products around them. Without letting go of Steve’s hand, something the blond was extremely aware of, Bucky woke up one of the Macbook Airs on display and clicked the Photobooth app. He looked over to Steve, his expression still one of a man seeking approval, so Steve smiled back and stepped forward, inching closer to Bucky so that their shoulders met above their linked hands.   
  
The app finished loading, and the two made silly faces into the camera, Bucky clicking the screen multiple times and Steve attempting to make a different face for each shot. Most of them ended up identical, but it didn’t matter because the two were laughing loudly by the time they were finished.   
  
“Hold on, hold on! Let’s edit some!” Bucky suggested excitedly, and Steve watched as he clicked buttons, added filters, and distorted facial features. When Bucky made their photo look like it was taken in a funhouse mirror, Steve laughed so hard he was sure they’d get kicked out.   
  
After a successful photoshoot and changing the background images on all the computers, the two decided to leave before they got banned from the shop. At some point after separating, Steve had taken Bucky’s hand again, but he couldn’t remember when. He squeezed, and Bucky squeezed back.   
  
Around 9:30, they found an empty table in front of the student centre’s fountain.   
  
By 10:00 they already knew much of each other’s life story.   
  
Steve was in his third semester, a sophomore in the human development and family studies program. Bucky was also a sophomore, and he switched his major from engineering to fine art during last winter break.   
  
Bucky heard a few crazy stories from Steve and Natasha’s upbringing in an orphanage in Cleveland, and Steve learned that Bucky had a half sister and aunt living not far off-campus. Steve’s middle name was revealed to be Grant (Bucky laughed because it’s adorable), and to Steve’s surprise Bucky’s name wasn’t actually “Bucky”. The nickname came from his middle name, Buchanan. Steve  _howled._    
  
“No shit!?” Bucky asked incredulously when he learned he and Steve were both originally from Brooklyn. “What are the odds?” He mused, and Steve shook his head lightly. He didn’t know the odds, and he didn’t want to question them either.   
  
“I really wish we didn’t have the whole orphan thing in common, though. I’m sorry, Buck.” Steve uttered. While Steve had never really gotten to meet his father, and nearly a decade had passed since he lost his mother, Bucky’s father died not even a year ago.   
  
“Yeah it sucks, but I mean…” he shrugged, as if it conveyed what he was trying to say. “I don’t really miss him like I miss my mom. Don’t think I ever will…” His sentence faded out, and his gaze ventured far away from the table, from Steve and the date. “But it’s alright!” He fixed his eyes back on Steve and smiled. “I have friends now. I have you.”  
  
Steve smiled wider and closed his eyes bashfully, letting out a chuckle that felt more like a contented sigh. “Of course you do. And you’re on your way to being a tattoo artist!” He slapped the table and held his palms out in front of the man as if he was presenting Bucky to the world.   
  
Bucky laughed, ducking his head almost shyly. “Yeah, yeah whatever you say. I feel like having an art degree will have me looking like a nerd to any shop I apply to.”  
  
“Tattooing is an apprenticeship sort of thing isn’t it?” Steve asked, not really knowing much else about tattoos at all. Bucky nodded. “So why are you in school anyway?” Bucky’s entrepreneurship minor finally clicked, and Steve’s grin almost broke his face. “You wanna open your own shop!” He shouted loud enough to earn himself some stares.   
  
“Okay, alright. Quit yelling.” Bucky scolded with a laugh. “It’s a stupid dream, I know.” He looked down at his hands and nervously spun the ring on his middle finger.   
  
“It’s not.” Steve assured gently. Bucky looked up at him through his eyelashes, and Steve feared the warm, melty feeling in his stomach would make him sick. All night Bucky had been wetting his lips in what Steve assumed was a habit. The brunet made a show of swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, and Steve bit his own.   
  
“You wanna get out of here?” Asked Bucky, not breaking eye contact and sounding very much like he’d swallowed a mouthful of gravel. Steve gulped and nodded, already moving to stand.   
Fuck Natasha _— he was an eager slut._  
  
And that was his excuse for ending up in Bucky’s lap, knees on either side of the barista’s hips, a fistful of his shirt, and mouthful of his tongue on a park bench in the darkest corner of the university walkway. Which, at the university ranked the number one safest in Ohio, it wasn’t very dark at all. The idea that the late-nighters would soon walk by and see them made Steve’s heart race in a way he never thought it would. He shivered as Bucky’s cold fingertips slipped under his shirt and brushed against his lower back.   
  
He pulled away for a quick breath, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s and relishing the fact that Bucky chased his lips after he’d leaned back. “I…” the blond panted, “wasn’t sure I’d ever do this.”  
  
Bucky rubbed his nose against Steve’s affectionately. “Makin’ out in public?” He offered, punctuating the question with a quick, chaste kiss, and Steve grinned.   
  
“More like… Kiss at all?” He bit his bottom lip and tried his best not to look like a complete innocent woob.   
  
Bucky’s mouth formed a wide ‘O’, and he gasped. “You mean I’ve been tainting you all night?” He asked, scandalized.   
  
“No, no. You tainted me right after you asked me to meet you.” Steve informed him, biting back his laugh at the look on Bucky’s face.   
  
“Oh my god, Steve! Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky was seriously considering gently pushing Steve off of him and apologizing with a free drink for the rest of his life when Steve grabbed at Bucky’s ponytail, tugging his head back slightly.   
  
“Christ,  _shut up._ ” He all but growled, leaning down to lick up Bucky’s neck and nip at his jaw. Bucky’s hands slid down to Steve’s ass, pulling him forward and rolling his hips up into Steve’s. The blond groaned, burying his face into Bucky’s shoulder.   
  
“You better watch it, Stevie because there are things I am  _not_  afraid to do in public.” He whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve wriggled in his lap and pulled the tie from Bucky’s hair, gripping it once it was free. Bucky hissed.   
  
“What would you do to me?” Steve questioned breathlessly into Bucky’s neck. Heat curled tight in his belly, and he knew he was just torturing himself. There’s no way they’d get away with anything more where they were sitting.   
  
Bucky chucked, sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were lying earlier.” He paused a moment and slid a hand into the back pocket of Steve’s jeans. “But if you must know,” Steve drank in the smirk he heard in Bucky’s voice and twisted some of Bucky’s hair around his finger. “I’d probably fuck you right on this bench if you asked me to.”   
  
The blunt way he said it had Steve scrambling to kiss him again. He gripped Bucky’s cheeks, digging his nails into his skin just enough to drag a muffled groan from the man underneath him.   
  
Steve’s phone ringing jolted him, and he let loose a wild string of curses as he fished it out of his front pocket. Bucky rested his hands on Steve’s thighs and laughed.   
  
“It’s Natasha.” Steve panted. “I have to answer it or she’ll think you killed me.” He inhaled deeply before answering the phone, trying not to sound like he’d spent the better part of half an hour with someone’s tongue down his throat.   
  
“Hey Nat!” Steve greeted in his most sugary sweet tone, and Bucky bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Steve shushed him silently, pressing his index finger to his lips. Bucky flicked his tongue suggestively at Steve in response, sending him into a coughing fit.   
  
“No, no. I’m alright! I drank my water wrong.” He glared a warning at Bucky, and the barista held up his hands as a peace offering.   
  
“Yep. I’ll be home in just a bit. We’re outside the student centre, so I’m not far.” He paused for her to speak. “Okay. I know. Alright, bye.” He sighed, shoving the phone back into his pocket.   
  
“Does babysitter want you home?” Bucky teased.   
  
“Actually yes. We have Spanish pretty early tomorrow morning. She wants me to get some sleep.” Steve smiled with affection for Natasha. He really did love her, even when she cockblocked him.   
  
“What you two have is so great.” He mused. “I’m almost jealous.”   
  
“Nonsense!” Steve assured him, laying his palm over Bucky’s heart. “I would never do any of this with Natasha. She’s basically my sister.”   
  
Bucky hummed a soft note of approval as Steve awkwardly worked his way off of his lap and offered a hand to pull Bucky up. Once he was standing, Bucky didn’t let go. “C’mon I’ll walk you home.”  
  
“I don’t want to keep you up all night, Buck. Do you live far from here?” Steve squeezed his hand.   
  
“I live in one of the townhouses just up the street, so I’ll be fine. You said you live at the Landing, right?” Steve nodded in response. The townhomes really weren’t far off at all.   
  
The two talked about nothing significant on the way, but Steve’s heart soared at the idea that he might have something special with Bucky. He was excited and nervous and… more than a little horny, but above all else, he was mind-numbingly happy.   
  
Outside of his door, Bucky invited Steve out again some time “later on this week” at an “undisclosed location”, which meant Bucky had no idea what they’d do or when they’d do it. He was pretty sure any future dates would never be planned in advance, and he was sort of in love with that.   
  
They kissed goodnight, and Bucky made his way home. Steve leaned against the door for a minute and sighed happily, composing himself before he unlocked the door and stepped in.   
  
Just as he expected, he knocked over Natasha who’d had her ear pressed to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just as a bit of a The More You Know sort of thing, their university is loosely based on my own, yay! Go Flashes, and all that!


End file.
